When Lifelong Dreams come True!
by Kashew
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are finally together, and living their life just as they imagined. When Kaoru finds out that she is pregnant... its a 9 month journey that will forever change their life...


**When Lifelong Dreams come true!**  
_Written by: Kasumi_  
  
**Author Notes //** Hello; thanks to Kimeko-chan, she has brought me down into the big world of RK. I have been seriously been obsessed over it x__X So I decided to create a story about Kenshin and Kaoru, when they are together at last ^__^ This story is deticated to all of my friends; Kimeko, Kristie, Joya, Kao-snuggles, Jonah, Eiko, Ayla and all the rest of ya~  
  
**Disclamer //** I do not, (but wish XP) own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how much I want too. Please don't sue me *hides* I only have a penny *shows the penny*  
  
**Summary //** Kenshin and Kaoru are finally together, and living their life just as they imagined. When Kaoru finds out that she is pregnant... its a 9 month journey that will forever change their life...  
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Chapter 1**  
_Tempura trouble..._  
  
"Kaoru-koishii?" Himura Kenshin walked into his and his wife's bedroom, early one morning. It was approximately 7:30 am; his wife was still sleeping silently, a small smile on her face. Kenshin smiled and sat down on the edge of the low futon. Shaking her shoulder slightly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Kaoru-koishii, it's time to wake up now!"  
  
Kaoru stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking, she was met with the bright amethyst color of her husbands eyes. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. "Good morning anata! Did you sleep well?" Kenshin nodded, and leaned in for a short but sweet kiss. She giggled as he nipped at her bottom lip teasingly, as if saying 'I know you want it, buuut you can't have it'. Pushing his chest, she laughed again and stood up, her hair fanning out over her shoulders. Taking her favorite hair ribbon, she gathered all of her hair up in her normal ponytail.  
  
Kenshin looked at her lovingly, as she she did her hair. "Oii! Busu?" A voice rang out, breaking Kenshin and Kaoru from their thoughts. Smiling, Kenshin walked towards the screen door and pulled it open. "Yahiko and Sano have arrived. I'll go prepare some breakfast for everyone. It might be best if you get into your practice gear de gozaru."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and picked up her pillow and threw it at him. "Kenshin no baka!"  
  
"Oro!"  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"One! Two! Three!" Kaoru sat down on the tatami mats, watching as Yahiko did his daily swings. "Four! Five! Six!" _He's getting better_ she thought, watching his smooth and presise movements. Sinking into her thoughts, she didn't even hear Kenshin join her on the mats until he pulled her into his lap. She gigged and swat her hand across his arm in annoyance. "Kenshin-anata! Don't sneak up on-" he broke her in the middle of her sentence by leaning down and giving her a light kiss. She immediately responded back, by turning her body around and facing him, running her hands though his bright-red hair.  
  
Kenshin silently broke off, watching his wifes actions. She opened her crystal-blue eyes and smiled. Leaning back onto Kenshin's chest, she brought up his strong hand to her lips, planting a kiss right in between his knuckles. "I love you Kenshin-anata..."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around his petit wife, and rest his chin on top of her head. "I'd say that Yahiko is almost done with his swings ne?" Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes in contentment. Listening to the last of Yahiko's movements, she yawned, snuggling closer to him. "Ninety nine! One hundred! Busu, I'm finished! Now when's lunch?" Yahiko interupted loudly, replacing his bokken back onto his back. He made a face at the couple, who was still wrapped in eachother's arms. "Why _can't_ you get a _room_?"  
  
Kaoru fumed and opened her eyes; you could almost see the fire growing in them. Yahiko gulped and took a slight step back, not really wanting to see Kaoru's reaction. She stood up, knocking Kenshin over ("Oroooo") and grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his gi. "I want you, to take over for Kenshin and go cook the miso now. And I _don't_ want any complaining! Then after that, you can do _another_ one hundred swings!" She huffed, dropping Yahiko back to his feet. She turned around, standing with her arms crossed. Kenshin exchanged looks between the two, and sat back up, rubbing his head where he had hit it.  
  
"Fine busu," Yahiko muttered, stalking out of the room, his bokken dancing on his back. "I don't know why I listen to you..." Kaoru whipped back around to see Yahiko make a face by pulling down his bottom eyelid. "Once you learn some respect Yahiko-_chan_, you won't have to!" She shook her head grinning and turned back towards Kenshin, smiling brightly. "Now! How about we go make some tempura!"  
  
"Ororororororo..." Kenshin fell over anime style, hitting his head on the mats once again.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Oiiiii! Kenshin!" Sanosuke called, walking onto the dojo yard to be greeted with Kaoru attempting to cook soba with tempura. Kenshin was sitting patiently beside her, telling the instructions on how to cook, Ayame and Suzume sitting on either side of him. Kenshin looked up and waved, while the two young girls came running up to Sano and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Ohayou Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan!" Sano greeted, picking up the littlest one and throwing her up in the air.  
  
"Ohayou Sano-niisan!" she giggled, her two little pigtails dancing on each side of her head. "Tempura! Tempura! Kaoru-chan is cooking tempura!" Sano smiled and put her down gently on the ground.  
  
"OI! Sano!" Yahiko yelled. Come help me with the miso; it's not turning out so good!" Yahiko started whineing, trying to get Sano to take over cooking it. "It's not my fault your such a -chan Yahiko!"  
  
"Don't call me -chan"  
  
Kenshin shook his head as he listened to the two boys argue. With a small 'oro' he turned back to his wife who was poking the tempura with a long chopstick. Kenshin coughed and Kaoru looked up at him sheepishly. "Kenshin-anata!" Kaoru whined stabbing the batter with her tool. She sighed anime style as she waved the tempura around, while it fell limp with every swing. With one particular violent shake, it flew off of the stick and went straight into the air. Sano and Yahiko heard Kaoru's whine and turned around just in time to see the tempura fall upon Kenshin's head. A very loud...  
  
"ORORORORORORORO!"  
  
Followed, heard from probably even a mile away. Yup, things will never change will they?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tempura idea didn't work out too well. Yahiko and Sano were openly complaining about the limp tempura; Kenshin was gingerly eating it, forcing it down with a gulp of green tea. And Kaoru? Well let's just say that a couple of hours later, with a very dark burnt face, managed to create her first complete meal that was all completly ruined. But did she throw it away? No, she kept it for the rest to eat while she ate some miso that Yahiko and Sano had done quite perfectly per say.  
  
There was a lot of name-calling, cursing and pain muttered all through out the dinner. Everyone choked down the 'food' fast before crying "Gochisosama!" and running away from the tatami.  
  
Yes, it was a very happy family time.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
**Japanese Dictionary //** Learn what it all means to understand it better!  
  
**Gochisosama: **Basically like a grace done after dinner   
**Oro:** Kenshin's famous saying  
**De gozaru:** Another Kenshin saying; meaning 'that I am' or 'that it is'   
**Koishii/Anata:** Beloved; wife; husband  
**Busu:** Ugly   
**-chan:** Suffix added after someone's name; meaning 'small' or 'a good girl friend'   
**-Niisan:** Suffix added after a name; meaning 'big brother'  
  
**Ending Notes //** Please if you have time, drop me a review by clicking on that little button down there! *points* 


End file.
